Pesadilla
by Janicot
Summary: En el habitáculo donde se despide un olor inmundo como claro preámbulo del mal que me esperaba en esa densa oscuridad que parece el interior de una bestia, al entrar se logra divisar una silueta en la pared como si alguien la hubiera derramando un líquido muy espeso.


**Pesadilla**

En el habitáculo donde se despide un olor inmundo como claro preámbulo del mal que me esperaba en esa densa oscuridad que parece el interior de una bestia, al entrar se logra divisar una silueta en la pared como si alguien la hubiera derramando de un líquido muy espeso, después de atestar con la palma un apagador se logró contemplar lo que realmente yacía en el habitáculo un montón de residuos de comida y de sus embaces como si aquí hubiera vivido un "Hikikomori", un lugar no muy agradable de estar ya que había comida que llevaba varios días descompuesta al punto de ser el sustento de varios "coleopteros" al punto de forma un enjambre que inclusive para un exterminador experimentado sería una molestia lidera, ahora la silueta ya había cobrado una figura vivida dando una clara noción de lo que es, un pentáculo inverso ensangrentado con inscripciones posiblemente griegas por utilizar el símbolo omega pero si se observaba con detenimiento se puede percatar su utilización en diferentes maneras, inclusive se podría decir que puede ser un lenguaje desconocido por el hombre, que sólo somos capaces de asociarlo con dicho símbolo.

Antes de tener el ahincó deseo de llamar a la policía, me detuve a pensar el buen lío que me podría meter conociendo los procesos judiciales tan pútridos, a sabiendas de casos que sólo por conocer a una persona que posiblemente estuvo presente en un hecho ilícito es detenida y tratada como si fuera el perpetrador ¿Ahora que castigos recibirá un involucrado? pero ante tal titubeo me percaté la gravedad de la situación, saque el celular y marque el numeró de emergencia, entre cada pitido el sonido se hacía más profundo como si no fueran contestar, en eso se logra escuchar la voz chillona de la operadora con el mismo protocolo desganado como si fuera un fastidio ayudar a una persona que posiblemente su vida este es sus manos.

Después de dar todos mis datos y darle a conocer el suceso, meda la respuesta arquetípica, _llegaran las autoridades en 15 minutos y que aguardara en un lugar seguro_ , como si eso haya dado auxilio a las personas que fallecieron durante ese lapso de tiempo, sólo ha dado esperanzas toxicas que pudre más el alma al estar tan cerca de la salvación pero nunca ser presente de ella, por suerte no creo que sea mi caso ya que si hubiera alguien en el departamento ya me lo habría topado, en la posición donde me albergaba se podía ver todo el departamento, siendo conformada por la cocina, el baño y el habitáculo donde me encontraba, en tal caso mejor decidí cerrar la puerta principal para evitar cualquier problema, como toparme con el que hizo tal barbarie, bloqueando la puerta con un bartulo que se encontraba cerca de la puerta, ya que para mí dicha la puerta habré hacia dentro, dándome cuenta que las palabras de la interlocutora de hace rato no era tan malas después de todo, ya que sólo abriría la puerta al escuchar la voz de las autoridades, que podré asegurar que llegaran en media hora como experiencia de su tardanza en los suicidios que ha habido por estas fechas, denotando la tardanza de las autoridades a la hora de acudir a las llamadas de auxilio que hicieron los conocidos de la víctima.

Por una extraña razón decidí pasar el tiempo viendo que habrá pasado en este lugar, al ver mejor el pentáculo inverso pude notar gotas de sangres sobrante que servían de guía para ayudarme a saber lo sucedido, en ese camino de sangre sólo pude ver una masa azulada que se movía como si fuera un clase de creatura viviente que todavía no se ha descubierto, siéndole muy familiar de verla en lugares donde habitara los "coleopteros" que por lo visto este lugar sería un paraíso para tales alimañas, al final opte que esa masa sólo era un líquido azulado que hacia una breve ilusión óptica con la luz de la bombilla y las sombras, antes de dejar toda esta búsqueda inútil vi que las ultimas gotas de sangre apuntaban a una sábana que posiblemente haya servido de cobija para el antiguo inquilino, al mover la cobija se pudo denotar varias hojas desperdigadas garabateada como si el escritor tuviera mucha prisa para escribir como si algo lo estuviera presionando.

Notas:

Al final oí el cantico promisorio que se me vaticinaba dese varias noches, la llegada de la _noche eterna_ después de tantos sueños donde se conjuraba cierta esencia de gran ente tan magistral.

Siempre había creído que era una invención para infantes, ahora ya se me promulga cada noche desde su cantico inclusive se me aparece hasta en el día, la voz no deja de hablarme con más ahínco, como una feroz coz en mis tímpanos, medí cuenta que no es tan simple como siempre se nos describía, sino que es un ser más complejo para ser comprendido con tanta facilidad para nosotros los que nos llamábamos sus "creadores", tal ente no necesita de hablar para comunicarse con nosotros, haciéndose presente en proyecciones oníricas ya que sabe que es el terreno más vulnerable que tenemos, valiéndose de un dominio tan magistral de nuestro subconsciente que con sólo el uso de imágenes puede dar todos los significado que el deseé algo que ni nosotros lucidamente podemos entender, ya que alberga un sentido oculto más allá de lo vidente que no somos capaces de entender en parte sino hasta cuando empezamos a escrudiñar nuestro pasado y nuestra siquis más terrenal que no hace humanos y la que nos hace únicos, entonces ya somos capaces de entender el mensaje que nos da.

Teniendo una revelación cuando vi una imagen en mi ordenador puede entender una de sus artimañas tan características y discretas que emplea para influirme un placer al desangrarme.

La afición comenzó hace 10 noches cuando estaba cortar mi comida entre cada desliz del cuchillo perdía la noción del cuchillo hasta que sin darme cuenta parte del cuchillo se incrustó en el dorso de la mano borbotando un poco de sangre, al ver como se empezaba a deslizar por mi mano hasta llegar al suelo me llego un impulso irracional de hacerme más grande la cortada frotando con mayor fuerza el cuchillo en la herida, generándome un conforte, desde entonces no he podido controlar la necesidad de ver mi sangre resbalar por mi cuerpo.

Varias noches antes de genérame esa cortada se me habían aparecido su heraldo en un sueño en forma de una masa azulada de un equino cuadrúpedo, con la misma forma que lo he visto en las interpretaciones infantiles que veía en la computadora, al principio sentí cierta emoción y risa por la sátira encontrada de un ser que aparecía en los sueños, ahora mostrándose ante mí en un sueño sin duda el sentido del humor de mi subconsciente, en búsqueda de hallarme más referencias del capítulo, que más me ha gustado de esa historias fantásticas, esperándome hallar dos seres unidos como _cat-dog_ en este caso una _lira de caramelo_ o ver lo hilarante de _una príncipe_ cuales era la viva imagen de un campesino con emociones reprimidas explayándolas con la viva imagen de ser de la realeza sin importar que eso le costara estar más con su feminidad interna, mas no los pude ver, en el intento de búsqueda de más de los personajes que tanta diversión me han dado, pero sin darme cuenta se empezó a denotar que la presencia de la masa azulada equinase hacía más prominente al punto de ser todo lo que se podía deslumbrar, sintiendo una sensación de debilidad e incertidumbre, notando como todo dulce pueblo se empezaba a desgarrar viendo la alcaldía del pueblo desgarrándose como tela corriente, viendo _Golden Oak Library_ destrozado en tirones llenos de hollín como si le hubiera caído un rayo, sintiendo un terrible sonido agudos en mis oídos cada vez que me movía, sin darme cuenta ya sólo estaba parado en un prado divisándose a las lejanías una muralla de arboledas, el terrible chirrido que escuchaba desaparición para solo dejarme los suaves susurros del viento, el firmamento era nada menos que el cuerpo de _Tantabus el heraldo_ que aún con toda esta calma se imponía sobre mí _._

Antes de darme el tiempo de asimilar todo lo que esta pasado se aparece una niña, un fantasma de mi pasado que ahora me viene martirizar con su imagen, portando un vestido floreado, un condije de un corazón, teniendo dos trenzas, una escena muy significativa para mí ya que era una de las personas que más estimaba, llevando el mismo porte de uno de los días más memorables en mi vida, en eso me entrega un papel que estaba doblada en cuatro partes, después de recibir la carta note sus labios mover pero no emitían ninguna clase de sonido, al final dándome una sonrisa, se aparta de mí, fundiéndose en el firmamento, viendo toda la impotencia mía, por no poderme mover para evitar su ida.

-No me deje por segunda vez.

Intentarte gritar pero no salió ningún sonido, sin más que hacer voltee a ver la hoja de papel sorprendiéndome ya que una parte de mi cuerpo volvía moverse entre ello mis manos aprovechando en sí para desdoblar la hoja de papel, percatarme que lo estaban escrito era una simbología rara de arcos, notando que me recordaban al símbolo del juego _God of Wars_ que aparece en sus portadas, pero como si la tinta rojiza que lo conformaba estuviera aún fresca ya que se seguía derramando según la inclinación, no fue hasta el día de hoy después de escuchar su cantico del fin logre entender lucidamente esa escena, ya que antes sólo mi inconsciente sabía lo que significaba, como esa sensación involuntaria de tomar atención como si te fueran a trasmitir un mensaje esencial para tu existir pero no sabes por qué sientes ese deseo de atención, _Tantabus el heraldo_ asciendo gala de su habilidad tomo uno de mis recuerdos más profundos de uno de los mensajes más conmovedores para mí de una gran amiga que después de entregarme el mensaje se convirtió en mi novia, _Tantabus el heraldo_ ultrajando ese recuerdo para fines inciertos para mí en ese entonces por los designios de una entidad superior.

El firmamento empezó hacerse más presente consumiendo todo alrededor, consumiéndome de paso, como cuando la noche se empieza a cernir sobre nosotros sumiéndonos lentamente en la oscuridad mientras más se hace presente.

Chapoteando con gran ahínco para no ahogarme en tal oscuridad pero siendo inútil ya que el éter que me estaba engulléndome era muy viscoso para perderme mover, sintiendo un profundo ahogo ya que por mi intento de salir me estaba ahogando más, antes de que todas las fuerzas me empezaran abandonar sintiendo tan nítida cada sensación como si no fuera un sueño si realmente me estuviera pasando.

Apareciendo en una tina rodeado de mi sangre que borbotea alrededor de mis muñecas, pero no sentía dolor sólo sentía la calidez del agua calentada por mi sangre algo ilógico por naturaleza, entes que recordaba muertos en mi vida me recibían con gran conforte y cariño algo que hace tiempo no sentía de parte de ellos, la sensación tan confortante empezaba invadir mi cuerpo con mayor fuerza, entendiendo hoy que esa es clara escusa por la que hoy en día tengo un conforte absoluto al momento de desangrar esperando que vuelva a mí tal dichosa sensación que tuve en ese momento.

Tomando en cuenta la influencia sobre el subconsciente tiene tal ser para que pueda hacer que me haga daño por mí mismo, engañándome con falsas promesas.

Gracias a las imágenes del ordenador pude entender con mayor fervor de ese conforte que sentía al cortarme, ya que se podían ver el cariño que la gente me empezó a mostrar después del intento que suicidio que hace muchos años tuvo lugar en una bañera.

Antes de poderme despertar empecé a percatarme que la bañera se había convertido en regato rojizo manchada por mi sangre perdiéndose en las lejanías de los nuevos valles donde se fundían con el éter, comenzando a sonar un cantico poco audible ya que el zumbido agudo volvía otra vez, en eso se empezó a dibujar un circulo donde se perdía el regato donde emergía una figura parecida al _Hermes trimegistus_ pero adoptando a una figura más equina cuando más atravesaba del portal que separaba de lo incorporo de lo corpóreo formado por las estrellas en forma circular entre más avanzaba la figura, el entorno se desgarraba haciendo que la parte superior izquierda dónde divisara se empezara a consumirse en fuego, mientras que la parte inferior izquierda se empezara a hundir en un eterno océano, entre cada paso de tan temible creatura sucumbía el entorno, la tierra donde yacía termino en la parte superior derecha, toda la parte derecha del entorno era un espejo inverso, donde el cielo estando abajo y la tierra arriba, siendo sostenido por una fuerza incomprensible, cuando la figura termino de cursar el portal mostrando una figura de una alicornio con un pelaje tan negro como la noche una crin que es el firmamento, con los ojos blanquecinos como las estrellas en sus costados la figura de la misma luna menguante, con una sonrisa prominente y dientes como navajas, extendiendo sus grandes y poderosas alas mostrado con ello que podría sumergir todo en oscuridad eterna si lo deseara, no importando donde virará siempre aparecía en medio de todo ese desastre como una acto ilusionista más excelso que la mente humana es capaz de observar, generando en mí un gran amedrentamiento pero a la vez de paz, siendo lo que hoy en día los seres telúricos a punto de abandonar el mondo llamaría la muerte.

Despertando con gran impactico, con la aparecía de haber corrido una maratón, con agua salda brotando de mis ojos y de mi boca a través de fuertes toces, percatándome que su poder no solo influye sicológicamente sino también físicamente si eso lo desea **Ella**.

La mayoría de los sueños han sido parecidos con pequeños cambio para genérame nuevas agonías sicológicamente como físicamente, en tales arrebatos de locura intente todo lo posible de no dormir tomando bebidas energizantes o medicamentos pero tales acciones fueron recibidas como ofensa para **Ella** , cuando me llenaba los ojos de pesadez aprovechaba por tal execrable cometido, generándome agonías cercanas a la muerte, mostrándome que cada acción para frenarla será castigada e inútil ya que no hay nada que me pueda proteger de tal destino, ni la muerte será mi descanso, ya que al ver tal poder no dudo que sea capaz de martirizar mi alma aunque ella deje mi cuerpo.

Hasta el día de hoy, que al fin fui capaz de escuchar la canción y entender tales escrituras equinas, mis angustias serán calmadas mis heridas serán sanadas y mi cuerpo será purificado, ya no habrá más tormento, ya que yo voy a servir como sustento para **Ella** generándome los más grandes placeres que cualquier ser pude concebir. Aunque antes dudaba de tales cosas, sólo me llegaba la resignación de la aceptación por la frase "Nada se puede comparar con el calvario que estoy sufriendo", entre cada vez se hacía más fuerte la melodía me di cuenta de mi graso error entiendo que debo ser el sustento para la **Reina del firmamento** , haciendo que tenga una fuerza más grande para hacerse presente ante el mundo de los telúricos, ya que estas noches se gustó con uno de los aperitivos más exquisitos que hay que es la desesperación, para darnos lo que los antiguos decían un momento de sufrimientos para toda una vida de placer y deseos, también mostrando que esta vida telúrica corrompe el alma a través de los silbaría terrenales.

Nosotros sus _hijos_ teniendo como único propósito ser el sustento para nuestra **Diosa** como ha sido siempre y seguirá siendo, dándome cuenta que todos los Dioses que se le han presentado al humano han sido formas tomadas por ella través de nuestra siquis siempre ha estado con nosotros desde el primer microorganismo, tal ente puede tomar cualquier forma que le plazca, desde un _Hermes trimegistus_ hasta un Dios bondadoso, lo único certero es que ella siempre será la esencia del éter que estado por los siglos, ya que ella es **Nightmare Moon** una pesadilla que se esconde más allá de este mundo, siendo vanagloriada por la propia estrella para que el telúrico se capaz de admirarla tomando forma de Luna en varias ocasiones, siendo más que nada sus _hijos_ su sustento para nuestra **Madre** una vez más regrese antes de ser condenada en un mundo de seres incorpóreos.

Ya tengo todo listo para llevar acabo el ritual valiéndome de las pistas que me ha dejado y del escrito, para una vez por todas ser parte de ella como antes fuimos, antes que ella pudiera tocar el mundo de los vivos por vez primera, antes de volver otra vez en sus orígenes.

Hago estos escritos como testimonio de la existencia del ser que siempre nos ha estado observado desde el frío y desolado espacio, siendo nuestra guardiana en los mundos oníricos que transitamos.

Al final de leer estas últimas líneas, denotando que estaban escritas con su dedo valiéndose de la sangre, un tremendo helor transita por toda mi columna al pensar que sólo un maniático puede hacer una descripción de algo así, venerando a un ser que le generaba tal dolor.

De repente escuche un chillido, empecé a notar cada vez más oscuro la oscuridad del cuarto siendo esta vez más profunda, se había fundido el foco por una extraña razón, se empezó a escuchar un leve susurro del viento como si estuviera tratando de decirme algo, sin darme cuenta el susurro se empezó a mesclar con una claro silbido que pareciera el sonido de una flauta dando un tono más inusual, en eso me tropiezo con algo en la oscuridad, golpeándome con el marco de la puerta generándome un zumbido insoportable en el oído derecho, intentando valer con el marco de la puerta para ayudarme a levantarme, lo que antes eran mormullos ya empezaron a cobrar más fuerza escuchando un palabras que ciertamente podían generar un cierto ritmo con el silbido del viento y el zumbido de mi oído derecho.

 _ **Hossana Meus**_

 _ **Fortuna Deus**_

 _ **Protego Causa In Sanctus**_

 _ **Aeternus Praetor**_

 _ **Firmitaas Semper**_

 _ **Coryphaeus Rex Regis Univers.**_

Escuchándose grandes pisoteos como coces en cada palabra, cuando se hacía más insoportable el sonido y la oscuridad se volvió más densa, escuche un sonido atronador, volteando con rapidez, vi dos figuras grandes, al ver que una de ellas saco dos objetos uno alargado y otro un poco ancho apuntando hacia mí como si me fueran a tacar, de repente el instrumento largo emano una luz, generándome una ceguera momentánea, al recuperar lentamente la visión pude ver que se trataban de dos oficiales de policía.

Al terminar de salir de la jefatura de policías después de una larga detención ya puede hacer llamadas a conocidos para poder salir de ahí, sólo alegando que las cosas que estaban escrito en esos papeles eran disparates, y que no más podían investigar la desaparición del individuo y por qué había sangre ahí, en tal caso me decidí reservar lo último que he escuchado ya que lo tomarían como disparates míos por la situación.

Por ende decidí hacer este escrito para ver si puedo llegar una conclusión confortable conmigo mismo para poder entender por qué yo estoy escuchando _una canción_

Kaijuu.

怪獣


End file.
